


Fandom Artwork for There's Somethang About Rick

by demented_queen



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, fandom artwork for There's Somethang About Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9598457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demented_queen/pseuds/demented_queen
Summary: My daughter, the budding cartoonist that she is (*beams*), made this panel for me for There's Somethang About Rick, the scene where the group had just finished clearing the barn of gophers and there's one gopher left.If we get lots of comments and kudos, she might be persuaded to do more (like Rick and the penguins).  *hint hint*Chapter 1:  Rick and the gopherChapter 2:  Rick and the penguinsChapter 3:  The Stripper Cake hangs ten down the stairs





	1. Chapter 1

[](http://s82.photobucket.com/user/higimoto/media/Rick%20and%20the%20Last%20gopher_1.png.html)


	2. Rick and the Penguins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rowan did it again!
> 
> Remember when Rick related the story about penguins running amok in Atlanta and then he had to cover himself in fish guts to lead them back to the zoo?
> 
> Yeah, well, here it is!

[](http://s82.photobucket.com/user/higimoto/media/rick%20and%20penguins_1.png.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite is the penguin peeking around Rick. LOL!
> 
> Comments are Love!!!


	3. The Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rowan was at it again.
> 
> I told her about the scene where the ginormous stripper cake (attached to the surfboard) flies down the stairs while Gareth, Rick and Daryl watch as a hapless Dale is about to be run over by the damn thing.
> 
> Personally, I love the 3 monkeys aspect (Hear no Evil, See no Evil, Speak no Evil) she gave to the guys. LOL!

[](http://s82.photobucket.com/user/higimoto/media/cake.png.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rowan wants to thank all you guys for the wonderful kudos and comments she's been getting. Thank you!!!


End file.
